Sweet Ecstasy
by x-bankotsu-luver-x
Summary: A simple little OneShot of Bankotsu and Kagome.
1. Steamy Dreams

Hey guys! Just thought I'd add a quick OneShot for you, since I've been abandoning my authorly duties. I hope you like it, I have more if you guys want me to post them!

Rated MA

* * *

I watch him as he stands in front of me. This man, this…godly being. I'm a spider caught in his web. His cobalt blue eyes stare at me, assessing me. I can see the fire in his eyes and I can't tell if he's wanting to kill me, or… well…that would be ridiculous. There's only one thing you ever hear of this man doing, and that's killing. Mercilessly.

I don't know what it is: his fierce eyes, or the close proximity, but my heart is racing and my knees are getting weak. I shiver under his scrutiny.

_Damnit! Don't let yourself get all worked up over him! _I yell at myself mentally. I have to keep my focus here if I'm gonna stay alive. I snap to attention as he takes a slow step towards me. Everything in me is yelling to run, to take a step back, something. But I know that if I do, I'm a goner. So I stand my ground, feet planted firmly. Another slow step towards me. I hold my ground, my heart being faster and faster. My adrenaline is pumping hard at this point and I can barely breathe. His brow raises when I continue to stay planted. I glare into his eyes, just waiting. He takes another torturously slow step towards me. God damn this torture! It's becoming too much and he's only one step away from me.

"Why don't you run, wench?" he asks, his voice sultry yet mocking.

"I see no reason to run," I state simply. "And my name is Kagome." I add, raising my chin. _Shit shut up you're gonna get yourself killed, baka! _I mentally slap myself. God what is wrong with my brain-to-mouth filter? He lowers his head and chuckles, but all I can see is his mouth. My eyes widen a fraction as I stare, waiting for the blow. _Run, run you idiot! He's not looking, go for it!_ My subconscious screams. But before I can even will my legs to move, he's looking at me again and taking another slow step forward. He leans down close and my breath hitches in my throat.

"Fine…Ka-go-me," he whispers, his hot breath fanning my neck. I feel a tightening in my groin area, my insides clenching at his new closeness. He stands straight and looks at me, his eyes boring into mine, cobalt vs chocolate. He lowers his gaze to my lips and my tongue darts out instinctively.

"Man what I'd love to do with that tongue," he says offhandedly, as if it wasn't meant to be said out loud. My jaw drops and he smiles. _Oh shit. So that's what this is._ "I know you're not a virgin. But that's alright. Makes it all the better. I don't care much for virgins," he says, his voice husky. Before I know it, his hands are on my face and his lips are crashing against mine.

I gasp, and he takes that opportunity to shove his tongue in my mouth. I can't help it as my tongue jumps up to wrestle for dominance. I know I shouldn't be doing this, but god does he taste good. He pushes me back until I'm pressed against the tree behind me. I lift my arms wrapping them around his neck and twisting my fingers into his long gorgeous braid. He moans and reaches behind him, letting loose the string holding his braid together. His lips move down to my neck and ear. He nips and kisses my neck, occasionally sucking on it. My fingers snake into his hair tighter. _God it feels good… I wonder what else he can do with that mouth_ I wonder and instantly blush at the thought. I feel like I'm in another dimension when I feel his hands at my shirt, tugging it up and over my head. I snap back and kick off my sneakers. I undo my button and zipper, granting him access. I rip his shirt off and stop dead when his chest is visible to me. It's covered in old scars, most light lines across his chest. But oh, that chest hair. My hands go up and my fingers dance across his chest.

I look up at him to see him smirking at me, his head cocked to the side. His braid had come undone and his beautiful long tresses hang loose against his back and shoulders. He looks damn sexy. I feel the excitement growing in my belly and I just want him to touch me. In one swift move I unhook my bra and pull it off, throwing it aside. His eyes widen as he watches me. Keeping my eyes on his, I reach forward and grab his hands, and put them on my breasts.

"I want you to feel me," I tell him, my voice huskier than I expected it to be. That sexy grin sneaks its way back onto his face as he massages my breasts. I close my eyes and moan, pushing my chest into his hands more. His forefingers and thumbs move their way to my nipples, and squeeze, kneading them. I moan louder, my hands going to his hips. My eyes shoot open in shock when I feel his mouth hot on my nipple. He grazes it with his teeth, and I feel it deep in me. Everything clenches as he bites it and sucks on it hard. I moan loud again.

He slides his hands down to my waist, his fingers resting on the waist of my jeans. He looks up at me, as if asking permission. I look him in the eyes and nod, my breathing already heavy. He pulls my pants down and off, pulling my panties with them. He stands and takes a small step back. He looks me up and down, nodding his approval and suddenly I feel extremely self-conscious as I stand in front of him. He grabs me by the waist and pulls me closer, his lips claiming min fiery kiss once again. He presses his body against me and I can feel his erection. _He feels nice and big_ my subconscious purrs and I groan into his mouth grinding myself against him. I want to feel him already. I trail my hands down his chest to his pants and quickly undo them. I pull them down and off, minding his penis. I glance up at him through my bangs and smile. Before he can even react, he's in my mouth and I'm sucking softly. I swirl my tongue around his tip and suck a little harder, in and out, in and out. I hear him gasp as his hands shoot to my hair. He fists it and pushes himself into my mouth, setting his own rhythm. I follow him, moaning and holding onto his hips. I suck a little harder, and allow him into my mouth more, causing him to hiss through his teeth.

"Fuck, Kagome!" he says through clenched teeth. I reach a hand up and twirl my fingers in his chest hair, showing that I know he likes it. I slow myself and run my tongue along his member, swirling at the tip once more. He quickly pulls out, turns me around, pushes me to the ground, and shoves himself into me. I scream and pant, and he stills. Slowly he starts up again, setting a rhythm. A delicious, agonizing, slow rhythm. It feels great, but all of this has me really turned on. If he wants to do it this way, he's gonna have to be rough.

I push myself against him, setting a faster and harder pace. _Oh god, yes! This is what I wanted! _He grabs me by my hips and thrusts into me over and over again, hard and unforgiving. God I'm practically screaming in ecstasy. Balancing on one hand, I reach back and pull his hand up to my hair. Getting the idea, he grabs ahold of it and pulls, arching my back towards him.

"Oh god…yes! Yes! Bankotsu!" I gasp, loving the feeling of him in me. I hear him moan as he leans forward resting his head on his hand. His pace picks up, fast and hard and I feel myself tightening around him. Harder and harder he goes, pushing against the perfect spot and sending me over the edge. I feel it as I come all around him, my insides tightening against his thick, hard member. He hisses through his teeth again, and slams himself into me. He quickens his pace and puts his other hand on my shoulder. Shaking my head, I grab it and pull it up to my neck, squeezing it. I feel him pulse inside me with pleasure. _So he likes it too, good._

"That's how you want it, huh? Alright Kagome," he whispers roughly in my ear before sucking on my lobe. He kisses down to my neck, just above his thumb and bites down hard. I scream in pleasure and his hand tightens around my throat. Quickening his pace again, I feel myself building.

"Ban…I-I'm gonna- Ahh!" I whimper as I climax again. I feel him pulsing in me with every thrust and it sends me over the edge again and again I come around him. He pushes me down so I'm flat against the ground and thrusts again and again. Rougher, harder, and so much more delectable. He brings his lips to my ear once more, whispering to me.

"Come for me, Kagome. I want to feel that pussy tighten." His breath is hot against my already heated skin. As he commanded, with his thrusts getting harder, I come again, this time my hands reach up to grasp his hair and I pull tightly. Again he thrusts, and again. Suddenly he pulls out, and his fingers replace his cock. They circle my insides, tickling, teasing, tantalizing me. His thumb circles up to rub against my clitoris, and again he sends me reeling into a climax.

"Oh, Kagome!" he yells as he too, comes all over my backside. We sink to the ground, completely spent. He pulls me closer and kisses me again. As we catch our breath, he stares into my eyes.

"Wake up, Kagome. Hey. Wench!" I shoot up, dazed and confused. What? Inuyasha? Damn it! It was just a dream. I look at him quizzically.

"Time to go," he says simply and walks away. I stand and look at the sky. Cobalt blue. Hmm.


	2. Chance encounter

Hi everyone! A few of you said you'd like to see this continued, so while I'm brainstorming for my other story I thought I'd continue this one.

Regular disclaimer

* * *

Sweet Ecstacy

Last Time:

"Come for me, Kagome. I want to feel that pussy tighten." His breath is hot against my already heated skin. As he commanded, with his thrusts getting harder, I come again, this time my hands reach up to grasp his hair and I pull tightly. Again he thrusts, and again. Suddenly he pulls out, and his fingers replace his cock. They circle my insides, tickling, teasing, tantalizing me. His thumb circles up to rub against my clitoris, and again he sends me reeling into a climax.

"Oh, Kagome!" he yells as he too, comes all over my backside. We sink to the ground, completely spent. He pulls me closer and kisses me again. As we catch our breath, he stares into my eyes.

"Wake up, Kagome. Hey. Wench!" I shoot up, dazed and confused. What? Inuyasha? Damn it! It was just a dream. I look at him quizzically.

"Time to go," he says simply and walks away. I stand and look at the sky. Cobalt blue. Hmm.

Now:

Kagome stared at the sky as she and her friends walked along the road. Inuyasha was far ahead and Sango was talking with Miroku not far ahead of her. Shippo was with them, playing with Kirara. So she could day dream all she wanted as long as she kept up. Which she was.

She couldn't help but think about that dream. Those beautiful blue eyes and that dark hair, flowing around her as they coupled. The thought of him made her bite her lip.

"Up ahead!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagomes eyes shot forward and her body flew into action: one hand grabbed her bow, the other an arrow. Within seconds the arrow was notched and aimed ahead. But she faltered. Standing just feet away from her and her friends was the Schichinintai. At the front of the group was the sexiest man she'd ever seen. Bankotsu. Again her thoughts flew back to her dream. Who was talking?

"The hell do you want, corpse!?" Inuyasha was yelling. But instead of a witty remark, Inuyasha was met with laughter. From all of them.

"What's so funny!?" Inuyasha demanded. Bankostu adjusted the giant halberd on his shoulder.

"Haven't you heard, Inutrasha? We're alive. Really alive. Heartbeats and all." Bankotsu smirked. Inuyasha all but fell over from shock. Quickly he recovered, pointing Tetsuiga at Bankotsu.

"Feh! Doesn't make a difference. You're gonna die again, anyway!" he yelled and rushed forward. Without a moments hesitation, Bankotsu blocked the attack and used Inuyashas strength against him, throwing him back.

"You know, as much as I'd absolutely love to chop you to bits with my Banryu, it's not why we came here." he said, as he plunged the halberd into the ground and leaned against it. This time, Inuyasha did fall over.

"The hell did you come here for, then!?" he yelled. Bankostu shrugged.

"We wanna kill Naraku. Though we could handle it ourselves, we figure there's no point in sacrificing our lives if we have you to distract him so we can kill him for good." he answered cooly. Kagome stepped forward.

"You seriously think we're going to just play decoy for you? Do you even know HOW to kill him? For good, I mean. Why the hell would we risk OUR lives for you, anyways?" She asked, letting every ounce of defiance drip into her voice. She held her bow in her hand, arrown notched and aimed at him. He smirked at her.

"Simple. If this goes the way we've planned it, no one will die. At least, until after the demon is dead." he answered. She watched him as his eyes slowly moved over her. Oh...She'd seen those cobalt blues darken like that before. Uh oh.

"So what? You want to team up? Is that what you're saying? Feh. As if." Inuyasha snorted. Bankotsu looked at him blankly.

"Well if you want to try and kill him yourself and fail, go right on ahead." he answered dully. "Otherwise, the best chance you have at this point, is us. Naraku has the rest of the Jewel. You won't stand a chance."

Kagome looked at Inuyasha and the rest of her friends. The looks on their faces were clear; they all knew Bankotsu was right. There was no choice but this. And if they succeed, they could kill the Schichinintai after.

"Fine. We'll fight him your way, but we're travelling our way. Deal?" Kagome replied, holding out her hand for him to shake. There wasn't even protest from Inuyasha. That was new. Bankotsu looked her in the eyes. Kagome stood her ground, and kept her eyes steadily on his, but inside she was squirming. He turned her on so much and she couldn't help it. He continued to look at her for a few minutes. He was obviously testing if she would back down. Kagome refused. She may have been submissive in her dream, but this is life or death.

"Works for me. Let's get a move on." he finally replied, pulling Banryu out of the ground and hoisting it on his shoulder. Kagome looked to Inuyasha who nodded and started walking. Sango and Miroku caught up with her, Shippo and Kirara in tow.

"Where did you work that up?" Sango asked quietly, leaning close to Kagome. They walked past Bankotsu, who didn't break eye contact with Kagome until she was past him.

"I don't know, really. I guess it just kinda came out. Worked, though." Kagome laughed.

Bankotsu walked within hearing distance of them, listening. He wondered what made her feel so brave to talk to him like that. He couldn't deny it turned him on. But so did watching her walk. Her clothes were strange, but they hugged her curves so seductively. Her legs were fully covered in pants, and yet they were tight enough to see the curve of her thigh to her ass. At this point, he was glad his pants were so loose.

They walked until an hour before sundown. Kagome walked off to get wood, without realizing Bankotsu had too. He caught up to her easily, grabbing sticks and twigs along the way.

"Why'd you agree so quickly?" He asked, startling her. When she calmed down, she looked him in the eye again. Bending down to grab a couple sticks she replied, "Because you were right. We all knew that. If we tried to fight him without you guys, we'd all die."

"Yeah, but is that the only reason?" he asked, grabbing her arm to stop her. He took a step forward. "There isn't another reason you wanted to travel with me?" Kagome looked at him again. _Stand your ground, girl _she thought as she looked into his eyes.

"No. There's not." she answered, turning around and continuing to walk ahead. Bankotsu smirked again and followed her, grabbing her arm again when he got close.

"Oh, come on." He slid his hand down her arm to her hand and pulled it up to his shoulder. "There isn't any other reason? If there wasn't, you would have screamed and run already."

"Why would I? I'm not scared of you and I can handle myself." she answered matter-of-factly. He raised an eyebrow at her, and his smirk turned into a smile. He took a step closer to her and leaned close.

"I can see how I affect you, you know. Your poker face is great, but your body gives you away...You see, even as I'm talking to you now, you're still slowly leaning towards me. You haven't looked or run away, either. I can see the desire..Kagome." he whispered. Kagome snapped back to reality and realized, again, he was right. She had taken a step forward and was leaning toward him. She backed up a step. She was gonna be in big shit if she let this go on. Dreaming about it is one thing. But the look on Bankotsus face said he wasn't gonna give up. She turned away and walked, grabbing sticks quickly and practically rushing back to camp. When she got there she gave the wood to Renkotsu and sat down next to Sango. Bankotsu came out and did the same, sitting a few feet away by Suikotsu and Jakotsu.

He half listened to Jakotsu complaining about the addition of women, but was watching Kagome talk with Sango. He noticed she'd peek over at him, but blush and look away when she saw he was watching her.

"Hey Sango." Kagome whispered to her friend, leaning close with an eye on Bankotsu. He seemed to perk up a bit seeing her whisper.

"Yeah?" Sango whispered, looking strangely at her friend for whispering.

"I think Bankotsu wants to...you know. With me." Kagome whispered back, peeking at him again. Sango turned to look at him. He was definitely watching them. Sango looked back at Kagome and whispered, "I think so. I'd be careful. You know what Inuyasha'll do if he finds out."

"Yeah, but he runs off to Kikyo. Besides, if we really do defeat Naraku, there'd be little reason to be enemies, anyway. And by then, well, we would have had our fun." Kagome said. Sangos eyes widened and she laughed loudly. Kagome looked over at Bankotsu to see him watching her curiously with a small smile.

"I think I'm gonna see where this goes.." Kagome said, with a smile of her own. Sango sat giggling next to her.

* * *

R&amp;R please, guys!


	3. Think about me

Hey hey hey! Here's another one for you guys! Hope you like it ;)

* * *

Sweet Ecstacy

By sun down the next night, Jakotsu called for a break. Kagome was thankful. If she thought Inuyasha was hard to keep up with, the Schichinintai was faster. She sat under a huge tree, massaging her legs. Bankotsu sat next to her and handed her a cup of water. She accepted and took a sip.

"So, given any thought to what I said last night?" He asked. Kagome looked sidelong at him. She straightened her back and looked straight ahead.

"I have, actually. You were partially right. My attraction to you wasn't my reason for agreeing so fast, but it is there." she replied. "But, I am definitely attracted to you. Though I shouldn't be."

"And why's that?" he asked, grinning.

"A few reasons. W'e're supposed to be enemies, and Inuyasha would never shut up about it. He'd attack you, for sure." Kagome replied easily.

"So is that good enough reason not to do anything?" he countered. Kagome smiled.

"No." She said, standing up with her backpack and yelling out that she was hitting the hot springs. Bankotsu watched her walk away with a smile. A few minutes later, he went into the woods in a different direction, circling around to the springs from the other side. By the time he got there, Kagome was already naked and in the spring washing her hair and body. He quietly stood at the edge of the spring watching her. Not once did she look up.

"Are you gonna get in, or what?" she asked, finally looking at him. He smirked and began removing his clothing. She watched as she rubbed the loofa over her arms and legs. He was somewhat surprised she hadn't looked away in embarassment.

When he was fully naked, he stepped into the springs and waded over to her. As soon as she was within reach, he reached for her arm and pulled her flush against him. She let out a small moan as soon as their bodies were against each other. He took her chin in his hand and bent, kissing her passionately. She responded with fervor, wrapping her arms around him and undoing his braid.

His fingers slipped into her, caressing her and filling her. He rubbed his thumb against her clit softly earning more moans. He used his other hand to grab her hair and pull her head back, making her look at him. He kissed her again, claiming her mouth with his own.

"I want you, Bankotsu...Take me..." she whimpered in between kisses. He moaned against her mouth and his cock replaced his fingers. He started slow, relishing the feel of her and her mewls. But soon it wasn't enough and he quickened his pace, hitting her sweet spot and sending her spiraling. Kagome clutched onto his shoulders with her nails, raking them down his back. Bankotsu groaned in pleasure and adjusted his position to get deeper and started thrusting harder and faster. Her moans grew till they were practically screams.

His mouth claimed hers as she came again, clutching him close. When she came down, he pulled out of her; lifting her out of the water until she rested on his shoulders, he walked to the edge and set her on it. She leaned back on her elbows while his tongue explored her. He softly licked her clit, flicking his tongue against it occassionally. Kagome entwined her fingers in his hair as he continued his assault.

His fingers felt their way up her thighs until they reached her folds. Bankostu slowly fingered her while flicking his tongue against her clit. He kept going, listening to her moans go back and forth between quiet and almost screams. Her hands dug into his shoulders, his hair and the ground as the sensation built. Her climax racked through her, and Bankotsu moaned against her.

Immediately, he buried himself in her again, thrusting and building her up again. He kneaded her nipples, sucked on them and bit them. Her nails racked down his back again, her moans getting louder.

"I want you to come on me, Kagome...uhh..that's it baby..." he took a sharp intake of breath, thrusting faster.

"Ban..kotsu...uh...uhh...oh my-fuck!" Kagome cried as she came against him again. He pulled out again, and turned her, leaning her over the edge of the spring. Again he pounded into her, building her up and pumping harder when she hit her climax.

"Do you want me to keep going?" he asked, leaning close and whispering in her ear. Kagome moaned and pushed herself against him.

"You'd better." she replied, moving her hips against his. He let out a low groan and continued thrusting into her. She could barely think anymore. All she knew was that he felt so damn good. Bankostu wrapped his arm around her and rubbed her clit again. She squirmed and pushed against him, but he didn't relent. He continued and she flew over the edge coming again and again until she couldn't even hold herself up anymore. She turned to face him and began kissing his neck when he pulled out and came letting out another groan. They leaned against each other at the edge, breathing heavily.

"God damn...you...were better...than I thought..." Kagome panted, smiling at him. He smiled back at her, eyebrows raised.

"You had an expectation?" he asked. She laughed and closed her eyes.

"I had a very nice dream about you last night. I suppose, after this, it was just a sign." she replied. It was his turn to laugh.

"You had a dream about me, huh? Was I better in reality, then?" He asked, teasingly, pinching her nipple. Kagome laughed and covered them.

"Mm...I'd say you were close." She replied, looking at him with one eye. He looked astonished for a minute.

"Close? What, your dream was better? Pfft. I'm gonna have to fix that, then." He said, grabbing her by her ass and pulling her close. She laughed and pushed away.

"We should head back." She said, washing up. She got out and got dressed. When she was finished, she looked back at him. He was getting out, squeezing his hair to dry it. He walked over to her, still naked, and kissed her again. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck, moaning into his mouth as she kissed him. Oh, she could get addicted to this.

"If you don't want me ripping those clothes, you'd better walk away." he growled, resting his forehead against hers. "Cause I want you again. I want you to think of nothing but me. Not Inuyasha, not what's going on with Naraku...Just me. I want to dominate your every thought. Every time you think of me, I want you to feel me in you. Fucking you, caressing you, feeling you." Kagome gasped quietly.

"And why do you want to dominate me so badly?" she whispered, her lips a breath away from his. He kissed her roughly.

"Because I want you. Completely. I want you to be mine, and mine alone." he answered gruffly. Kagomes insides clenched at his words. She kissed him, softly nibbling his lips before turning and walking away.

"I'll think about it." she called back, a broad smile on her face. Bankotsu stood there, cock erect, staring after her. After he dried off, he got dressed and started walking. He didn't walk back into camp until an hour or two after she did. By then, every one was sleeping. She was cuddled in her sleeping bag under the tree she was sitting by before. He smirked when he saw her. He made sure everyone was asleep, even Inuyasha before quietly walking over to her. He sat next to her and jumped when she looked at him.

"I didn't realize you were awake." He chuckled. She smiled sweetly at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly, caressing her cheek.

"You're a lot sweeter than I would have thought." She whispered, tracing his lips.

"Yeah. I think that's just because of you. You're so different. Usually I'm an ass. Take what I want not caring if it's as good for the girl, but with you, I can't help but want you to enjoy it. You're so beautiful, all I want to do is please you. I loved the way you moaned my name. I almost came right there. What have you done to me?" He asked, smiling.

"I could ask you the same thing, you know. Even now, I want you to crawl in here with me and please me. Well, heh, I want to please you." She replied, biting her lip and looking at him through her bangs. He took off his haori and crawled in next to her.

"Strangely enough, I don't care if we even do anything. I just want to feel you against me. Feel your soft, beautiful skin under my hand, look into your chocolate colored eyes...oh man." he said, wrapping his arms around her and holding her close. She rested her head and hand against his chest and closed her eyes, listening to his beating heart.

"So, how did you guys come back?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I don't really know. One day we woke up and we were alive. Heartbeats, everything. We haven't been able to figure out what exactly happened. Just taken it as a blessing." he replied, thoughfully.

"Hmm..wonder what happened..." Kagome muttered as she fell asleep. Bankotsu looked at her face, so calm and serene sleeping; cuddling with him as if he weren't a cold hearted murderer.

"Yeah...she definitely stole me..." he said as he, too, fell asleep.

* * *

Alrighty, R&amp;R, you know the drill haha lemme know if I should continue or not!


End file.
